Kaneel'Jorash nar Sombrei
Kaneel'Jorash nar Sombrei, known better as Migrant_from_Migrants, was a young quarian out on pilgrimage and a student (in time "son") of Davril. Very eager to learn and kick ass, he had an ambivalent view at best of the Migrant Fleet. Kaneel was born on June 14th 2168, on the Sombrei. His father was Hurtel’Jorash vas Sombrei nar Rayya, his mother Brini’Jorash vas Sombrei nar Valu. Other relatives included an aunt, Fyta’Thuri vas Sombrei nar Valu. In his teenage years, his relationship with his parents would be distant but he kept in close contact with his aunt. By the age of 17 he had already survived employer betrayal, geth, terrorists, parasite-controlled abominations, and an explosion caused by Arla while fighting said parasites. He quickly came to love the rush of combat; while he had a soft side and a sense of moral standards, he was far too ambivalent about killing to be considered a "good person". He absolutely loved trashy romances, especially Fleet and Flotilla, and was willing to say so proudly. He made a few notable “fire-forged friends”, including Winston Colter, and Kyr. Most of these were appreciative of his innovative combat skills (Colter liked to bring up the fact that Kaneel once weaponized a shuttle engine.) He was in a relationship with Irene Taylor for a while. Kaneel was killed during the Reaper War, at Veratix Station. Threads The Pick-Up: How Kaneel gets off of Omega. All In A Day's Work: Kaneel's new mercenary job proves to be an exciting one. He and Davril perform a task for the treacherous Operative Grey. Quick thinking and determination help him (just barely) survive betrayal while saving his boss/future dad. Culture Clash: Kaneel's second job, dealing with the Drell Liberation Front. He once again shows some "outside the box" thinking to deal with his opponents. Young, Dangerous and Crazy: Kaneel and Suri'Neyvi have a date. Family Business: Kaneel is not happy that his father abandoned him. Sins of Our Fathers: Single Order Solutions helps Sulla Talodias rescue his father. Day On The Town: Kaneel's first meeting with Irene Taylor. A Deal With Dippy: Kaneel is looking for a place to live on the Citadel. Albert Lowell can provide. Is Anybody Out There?: Kaneel has been out of contact for some time. What has he been doing? Also, things have changed a little -- Kaneel now has a "little sister". Leading to... In The Flesh: Davril, Flower and the Alliance have a Kaneel to retrieve. Adoption: All The Cool Kids Are Doing It: Back "home". Romantic Fatigue: About that girlfriend he hasn't seen in half a year... 99 Problems... Make That 100: Back on the Citadel, Kaneel heads to a bar. Reasons to be Happy: Kaneel, Najhil Holken, Hansa, and Kolya Wright share some time together at Broken Ground Botanicals, in the aftermath of the Cerberus Coup and the reclamation of Rannoch. The Battle of Veratix Station: The big one. A full-on battle against Cerberus... and Kaneel's last adventure. Category:Characters Category:Quarians Category:Deceased Characters